Talk:Wayward Vagabond
Problem Sleuth Characters in Homestuck? Instead of having a big editing tiff over this I'm gonna just put my thoughts on here. My gut feeling is this: AH is knowingly putting these items out in the open as such to taunt us into thinking they're useful objects. I'm fairly sure after hundreds of pages of Problem Sleuth he'd like to develop some different characters - To give them meaning and value too just as we give meaning and value to the cast of Problem Sleuth. I may be putting words in his mouth, but this ISN'T Problem Sleuth. This is Homestuck. Jailbreak and Bard Quest aren't nearly as conclusive as Problem Sleuth (You don't see any of us fawning over The Bard or Prisoners do you, now?) and so it would be pretty allowable to have them be included in Problem Sleuth as a way to sort of give them their homage and their final peace before moving on. At least, that's my take on it. Just because there's Beasts on Rose Lalonde's poster doesn't mean there's actually going to be Beasts now, is there? 02:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) That'll work, thanks. Kbmr 19:18, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Gender of Wayward Vagabond In reference to WV's gender there might be some canonical evidence of it being male. In the fanart topic,pg 44, Andrew openly supports fanart of WV with a stunning male musculature. WV is also bursting out a large cake at the moment so you have to take in with a grain of salt. Quote "The chiseled carapace was a given, but the white nipples really caught me by surprise." -Andrew Hussie. So please discuss, because the gender neutrality makes it a head ache to read really.--DukeLions 14:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm getting rather tired of making the wanderer's pages gender neutral. But, until there's clear evidence of gender, I feel we should have the articles reflect the possibility that they might turn out to be female. I think both are male too, personally. They seem to be wrapped skin-tight in those rags, but their chests are flat. Of course, they're not human so there's a chance they might not even be mammals.--Bunnyboi 15:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I really don't think gender will ever turn out to be any kind of issue or plot point for these characters. Plus he practically canonized it, and the love of top hats is kind of a male thing.--DukeLions 15:49, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Time to use something I learned in 10th grade English! The singular they can only be used for an unknown member of a group or a theoretical construct whose gender is unknown. For example, "If someone wants to go in this door, they will have to unlock it," or "The average American taxpayer wants to be sure that their money is being used well." However, it cannot be used for a specific person whose gender is unknown, so you can't say, "Look at that person over there. Is they male or female?" (Nor can you say "Are they", which is also incorrect.) So, it would be best to remove all instances of they as a singular reference to Wayward Vagabond. On the other hand, he is completely allowed as a gender-indeterminate personal pronoun. It's fallen out of favor recently as far as political correctness goes, with some insisting that you should say "he or she", but I find the reasoning behind this to be pretty shaky. Even if Wayward Vagabond is female (which he almost certainly isn't), it would not be grammatically incorrect to call him a he if we didn't know. It would be better to have a single sentence on his page explaining that his species and gender is indeterminate rather than awkwardly using "he or she", "s/he", "they", or "it" throughout the entire wiki. --RubilacEx 21:02, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I feel we should change all instances of "S/He" into "He" and add a sentence somewhere along the lines of "While the WV's true gender is still unknown, "He" shall be used for the sake of a cleaner and easier to read article"--Koolkevk 22:07, October 15, 2009 (UTC) That particular phrasing is a little unprofessional, but we could work something. As an aside, the reason we weren't sure about WV's gender is because we thought his face was shrouded by his clothing. As we recently saw, WV's hood came off and he actually looks like that. --RubilacEx 05:24, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Seeing no objections, I will proceed. --RubilacEx 06:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) "His gender is indeterminate" If nobody knows, why was the article changed to say "he" for every instance, even though there's no clear proof other that some non-canon piece of endorsed fanart? Also apparently I'm the only one that knows how to make new threads.... - Gargomon251 04:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) No, you're not the only one. I always do. Also, it's probably just 'cuz. At least it's nicer than "it". Fruckert 06:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) As RubilacEx said, he can be used as a gender-neutral pronoun. Also, it makes it a lot easier to read. QuigleyQ 17:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I don't see how "he" is in any way gender-neutral. - Gargomon251 17:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :: It's a remnant of waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back when English had gendered nouns. - Rodergaut ::: Its quite clear now that WV is indeed a male.--Eberron 09:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) It's not complicated... : The Vagabond seems to "decide" how the planets look like and if they have any moons. How they come to be exact replicas of the four planets, Prospit and Derse is unknown and most definitely a part of . Really? I thought it was more likley because he doesn't get exiled until much later. (He's still in the session when John is ascending for starters.) So exiled WV is a future self and could know anything that has been revealed so far... It's even mentioned somewhere else on this page. Could do with rewording. 11:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC) "The Mayor"? Since the beta kids arrived in the B2 session, I've noticed a growing trend of referring to our little carapacian friend here as "The Mayor" instead of "WV" or "Wayward Vagabond", and my question is, as far as wiki consistency is concerned, which name should we use for him? 00:23, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Does Waywards main sprite show his face at a profile angle? Because in multiple depictions of fan art, it shows that he is facing to the side. But with the inclusion of Wareway Villein's sprite, it shows his face at the same angle as other carapacian sprites, and the basic appearence of his body is the same as Wayward's sprite... so does that mean that Wayward's little hood was covering half of his face the whole time? Or is he the only sprite to face at a different angle than the others? 17:13, February 13, 2015 (UTC) : No, you're right, the eye that we see is actually his right eye, his left eye is under the wrappings. The visiblle parts of his carapace are in the exact same position in the villein sprite, and you can see that his eye looks the exact same. His head covers are sort of oddly drawn, from what I can tell the pointy bit to the right is like the point of a hood but the diagonal bit in front and the horizontal part are actually on his face. This confused me of a while too, but yeah, he's at a 3/4 view facing us. ConcreteSunshine (talk) 03:13, February 14, 2015 (UTC) : : And with that, we go on to debunk pretty much all art of Wayward Vagabound. 21:03, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :